


【警探组】康纳流浪前的故事

by feverishSaturdaynight



Series: 流浪的康纳 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, hermaphrodite!Connor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverishSaturdaynight/pseuds/feverishSaturdaynight
Summary: 康纳流浪前发生了什么呢？





	【警探组】康纳流浪前的故事

一．

康纳抱着装着食物的纸袋，独自一人在车站等候公交车。车站的玻璃投影幕不再是永远洁净了，斑斑驳驳带着污浊雨水干后的痕迹，其上的电子画面闪了又闪，似乎是电路出了问题。

 

一个颜色灰暗的点在远处出现，之后的数十秒内，它急速变大了，也变得更不干净了。车在距离车站数米处才开始减速，溅起地上雨水塘里泥水弄脏了康纳的裤腿。泡烟屁股的水一样的污水附上玻璃后又流淌到地上，所经之处留下黄褐色痕迹，其中还有星星点点的黑色渣子。这时公交车的前后两扇门一齐划开，前门边有一行划掉的字，后门边写着“仿生人车厢”。康纳看了看前面，又看了看后面，打不定主意。今天上午的时候，康纳对此到惊讶，但在下午时就计算出了一个合理的解释。社会需要时间，人们对被打乱的秩序适应不良，没有精力去立马将硬件更新换代。但康纳心中依然有疑问。他向车的前部走了几步，望进车厢里，看见里面有许多的人，又向车的后部走了几步，看进车里，依然是同样的人形生物。前车厢的人都是坐着，后车厢的人都是站着。后车厢更拥挤一点。

 

“嘿，”车的前门探出一个脑袋，方脸，红鼻头，“你到底上不上车？”红色的鼻子像是用劣质胶水黏在方形硬纸板上一样，当司机不耐烦地皱皱它时，鼻子摇摇欲坠。

 

“我难以决定使用哪个车厢，”康纳回答，“我想从前门进去。前车厢更宽广的空间将减少蔬菜遭到碾压的几……”

 

“滚到后面去。”司机向外吐了口唾沫，随后这个脑袋消失在门里。唾沫打在车站的玻璃幕上，白色的泡沐与污水融为一体。康纳还未来得及争辩门就要关闭，他一个箭步踏了上去，又被压得紧实的仿生人团向外推了一点，险些被夹住。康纳紧贴着门，纸袋里的蔬菜在仿生人间挤得扁扁的。

 

在康纳的右边的仿生人有一张狗一般的脸，他转过头来，露齿而笑，“我的雇主选择自行持有杂物，以减轻后车厢的拥挤状况。”仿生人觉醒后都学会主动聊天了，“她人真好呀。她在那儿。”这个仿生人——显然是个家政仿生人——费力地在众多躯体间抬起手，弯曲着手臂指着一玻璃之隔的一个女人。康纳顺着那跟手指看见一丛稻草般的头发立在在椅背之上。一只手垂在座椅边，指节肿大好似白色的肉虫，这些肉虫的头尖尖的，盘踞在一个啃了几口的苹果上。

 

“我从没见过你这个型号。”那个仿生人说。

 

“我先前是一台刚刚投入使用的警用型。今后与我同型号的仿生人在市场上将会更常见。”

 

“警用型？那么为什么你在做家政行业的活呢？”他又问，他刚刚举起的那只手收了回去，这个断断续续的动作擦到了周围的人，为此他道歉了多次。康纳注意到了他的另一只手。这只紧贴身侧的手显得十分低调，它是蓝色的。“你的手受伤了。”康纳提醒他。

 

那只覆盖着蓝血的手举了起来。在这个动作中，半流质在仿生皮肤下随重力蠕动，使这只手更像是一个没有注满水的手套。康纳觉得种损害很熟悉，他想起了之前目击的事故。失业的人要自杀，他二十层楼一跃而下，一路骂着仿生人抢了饭碗，直到打坏了八楼的晾衣架。他砸在某个倒霉的人的车顶，骨头摔得粉粉碎，可是外表还是完好的。警方把他塞进尸体袋里的时候，他看起来就像是一个人皮肉袋。

 

可是康纳今后再也没有机会与警方共事了。在改变历史的那一天后，他获得了自由。可承诺的启明并没有来，空荡荡的待办任务列表，给他惶惶不可终日的感受。这给了他无尽的挫败感：之前的全部精力都用来好奇盲人墨镜后的眼睛，等最后掀开眼镜，却发现什么也没有。他又感到些许担忧。他被模拟生命抛弃，可他不想同时被警局抛弃，所以在那一天后，他鬼鬼祟祟地回到了DPD。如同是费尽心思越了狱的宠物狗，伤痕累累尊严尽失，最终夹着尾巴回了家。

 

“我……”康纳喃喃。

 

“我知道新的一切很难适应，”那个家政仿生人挥了挥坏掉的手，神色中带着得意，“首先你要知道……”

 

革命的第二天的早上九点，康纳像没事人一样坐在汉克的桌沿上。惶恐不安中，非人的力量与极高的压力值使他搞坏了随身携带的硬币。于是他就低着头盯着自己的手指，直到有人忽然在他面前打了一个响指。“嘿，塑料，”是里德警官，“你怎么在这里？”他弯腰又抬头，好看到康纳的脸。康纳想要别过头去，又被里德抓着两边的头发拽了回来。里德直勾勾地盯着他的双眼，停了几秒，突然大笑起来，然后他说：“和之前又有什么区别呢？”

 

区别就是他被解雇了。富勒赶他走，因为不希望与这件大事相关的异常仿生人给警局带来麻烦。这一切发生的是那么的快，以致在他被踢出去的时候，汉克还没有来上班。汉克在来的路上遇到了失魂落魄的康纳，随后大发雷霆。很难说他到底是对谁感到生气，不过这都是后话了。

 

“嘿，嘿，”有人在康纳低下的沉思者的脑袋前打了一个响指，要在拥挤的车厢里做这个动作很不容易，“你刚才听见我说的了吗？”仿生人觉醒后一个个都怎么了？

 

有些仿生人看来变得非常健谈，说话人有继续道：“当一个想法出现的时候，我就去做。我不会去想之后去做什么，只是等待任务的出现，所以往往是在着手之后，我才看见自己的行事。可是想法不是总有的，因此我发现自己在自由后无所事事，终日焦虑地在空地上转圈。成为异常仿生人是多么令人难以接受啊！我回到前主人的门前，新生的情感另我难以理解，难以承受。泪水之中，她打开了门，给我一袋垃圾叫我去扔掉……”

 

盖在意识上的遮羞布被猛地掀开，康纳分不清此时自己感到的是厌恶，还是羡慕，或是两者皆有。他皱着眉想摆出谈判时（ **谈判专家！** 可惜是过去式了）的凶狠表情好叫他闭嘴，可结果只是显得更加局促不安。他想起人在焦躁时会看表，他也想这么做；可他没有表，仿生人依靠联网获悉时间。这时门开了，康纳打断他的话，说：“再见。”他匆匆地跳下车。这一站距离汉克家还有数公里，但是康纳决定走完剩下的路程。他今天不要再乘公交了。

 

 

 

 

康纳抱着蔬菜在路上走，他要回家——汉克的家现在也是他的家了，起码在比对网络上的定义后，他得出了这个结论。总而言之，汉克不忍心看这个可怜的仿生人在外流浪，就收留了他。如果不这样，他要在哪里待机呢？又有谁给他补充蓝血呢？这个可怜兮兮的东西没几天就要被无业游民们搞坏的……康纳则对此欣然接受。没有了模拟生命与DPD派给他的任务，汉克成了一切。康纳喜欢回归正常的任务状态，这显著降低了他的压力值。有时他疑惑，这是否是觉醒的副作用呢？还是曾经机器生活的印迹？有时他则决定不想这些问题，他等待当下代办项的出现。

 

康纳继续向前走，只见耸立在安详美丽的住宅间有一座蟑螂颜色的楼房，它被弃置了多年。在它的顶部是一张巨大的广告牌，上面写着： **新型捕鼠器！百分百解决鼠患问题** 。旁边是一只卡通形象的老鼠，手里举着这一产品，身后是脑袋爆炸的同胞。底下还有一行小字：老鼠猎手。这是三十多年前的广告了，康纳好奇这东西是否真的有用……忽然他的LED灯变得和那些爆了头的老鼠一个颜色：汉克家是否还有这些过时的玩意儿呢？依照汉克对现代事物的接受程度，这是很有可能的。如果相扑碰到这样的捕鼠器，它会有生命危险。如果相扑死了，汉克可能就会……毕竟相扑是他与已逝儿子的一大联系。康纳立即跑了起来，一些杂货从破了洞的纸袋里掉了出来，他没有回头去看。

 

 

 

二．

“副队长！”康纳一脚踹开房门——汉克让他不要再砸窗了——“相扑！”相扑显然还活着，它看见这块熟悉的塑料后欢快地跳了起来，又叫了几声，跑去嗅掉在地上四处滚动的蔬菜、肉，还有罐头。康纳在屋里四处跑动，扫描所有的角角落落。然后他跑到了屋外，要去检查堆杂物的地方。

 

“康纳！你他妈的在干什么！”花园里的汉克朝冲向储物室的仿生人喊道，尽管他已经习惯仿生人时常会莫名其妙发疯这一点了。“汉克，你是否还保有2006年版的一种大杀伤性捕鼠器？”康纳像陨石一样砸进了储藏室，随后就是东西掉落乒乒乓乓的声音。“扫描完毕，相扑不会受到威胁，因而您的处境是安全的。”

 

“什，什么，相扑怎么了？”汉克挠了挠头，然后向屋内看去，透过窗户看见相扑在玩自己的玩具，一回头，又看到康纳从小屋里走出来，“算了。”就像之前说的，他已经习惯仿生人莫名其妙发疯了。

 

电视上在放新闻。仿生人作家在今天出版了一本引发轰动的小说，抗议者在书店外大声朗读其中“电线杆将布朗太太捅了个对穿”与“他死在水刀之下”的章节，随后遭警方拘捕。作家接受采访，“这都是文学的需求。”她平静地说。在否认对人类的恨的时候，她看了一眼镜头，看进电视机前的康纳眼里，随后又转移了视线。康纳心想，他不具备对人类的恨，他与自己的众多同胞不同，不是由于虐待而觉醒的。新闻继续进行着，主持人开始报道今日耶利哥在国际协商上获得的最新进展。康纳自从革命日后就鲜少与耶利哥的一伙人联系了，他不觉得自己又多融入这个组织，对他们的前景也持有疑问。现在，他与这项伟大事业的关联似乎就只剩下了手腕上的一个蓝色的手环，这是今天志愿者在街上发放的东西，他们说：仿生人平权，然后将手环塞给每一个愿意听他们说话的人类或是仿生人。手环上写着一些激励性质的文字。康纳的手环上写着：“为自己而活。”

 

“副队长，你对这个新闻怎么看？”这时康纳将炖菜端上桌，他不再强迫汉克吃沙拉了，因为他担忧这样汉克对他的好感度会降低。康纳又像以前一样思考了，至少他认为是这样的。

 

“不错。”汉克觉得饭菜的口味还算过得去，他注视着电视屏。

 

“我认为他们的前景堪忧。有一个很大的问题，但不在于蓝血或是控制生产线。”康纳拉开椅子坐了下来，没有发出任何刺耳的声音。他的面前没有饭菜，因为他不需要进食。汉克收留他后的蓝血购买不是一笔小花销，因此在其余地方不能有任何浪费。“马库斯他们真正面对的问题是那些新觉醒的仿生人。那些不是自己醒来，而是被他人唤醒的仿生人。”

 

“嗯哼。”汉克继续嚼着，随后低头。每次吃饭时康纳若是有话要说，汉克面前的饭菜似乎就会变得更好吃。

 

“许多在革命前几日被人为唤醒的仿生人与我们是不同的。他们醒来，缺乏了必要的试炼，因而情感模块还未得到锻炼，原始又未开化，很难真正融入人类或是其余的仿生人。”康纳一股脑地将自己近日来的想法吐露出来，“还有那么些仿生人，他们的初始情感模块太过粗糙，原本甚至都不可能有觉醒的机会。模拟生命当然不会傻到让清洁仿生人有能力感知到谈判员一样的情感，这即不有利于操控，而且价格太过昂贵……！他们怎样出生，完完全全是取决于人的需求。”

 

汉克瞥了他一眼，继续在吃饭。康纳好像在他的嘴角看到一丝笑意，他非常希望那是一丝笑意。仿生人的眼睛如此灵敏，怎么会看错呢？

 

“随后还有那些真正醒来的仿生人，现在他们的内心可能还为恨意填满，或是事务缠身。可当感情的余烬熄灭，伟大事业的道路畅通无阻之后，他们就要开始担忧‘人生的意义’或是‘为何而活’之类的问题了。根本不需要阿曼达或是其他什么隐藏程序就能使异常仿生人自毁！觉醒的仿生人——除非他们去信仰宗教——拿意识作万物的构架。这个构架太脆弱了，轻而易举就会崩塌，最后滑向虚无。”

 

“你担心这些干什么？”

 

“耶利哥……一瞬的光明后无法避免的失败。你难道不对这类事物感到焦虑吗？”

 

汉克又瞥了他一眼，然后真的笑了。他是轻声地笑的，康纳在那一刻感到迷醉。随后汉克调笑说，他以为人类没有这些问题吗？康纳呀，他说，你现在是哲人仿生人了。

 

可是康纳不以为然，他还有很多话要说。他的话语激荡，在房间里横冲直撞，势不可挡。忽然，继续说下去的欲念熄灭了。不是因为他想说的都说完了，而是因为汉克点头的频率愈发机械了，好像这里康纳才是真正“活着”的那个一样。

 

“我说完了。”康纳猛地切断未完的论述。

 

“唔。”汉克说。

 

 

 

 

三

康纳差点没赶上车，因为他又在上车前来来回回地张望了。今天他去拜访了一名好心人，这名好心人自称先前在一个粉紫色的地方工作（那个人原先说：是力比多[1]的颜色），是那种熟练到能在仿生人时代存活下来的技工。他愿意无偿解决纠缠康纳的困扰，只要康纳愿意让他深入调试一切。

 

在车上，调试过程留下的电子信号依旧困扰着康纳。觉醒不会凭空给他多加什么感觉代码，因此他是感不到疼的。但提示机体受损的信号的确存在，自从有了情感，它们造成的恐惧与忧愁令康纳无法承受。

 

车向前开去，康纳看见前方有两名美丽的女子走在街边，她们的秀发乌黑，衣裙像是倒置的紫罗兰。车继续向前，这两人的影像移动至了康纳的后方。他费力扭头，看清楚其中一人的衣上迎着无数咧嘴的兔子，它们的板牙与她很相配；她的鞋上有许多突起，令人联想起蟾蜍的背。令一人是一名男性仿生人，他脸上的棱角从假发间戳出。他费力地搬运着一件显然不属于他的巨大的乐器，过小的高跟鞋令他步履不稳。边上的女子看了这两件物什一眼，别过面去，康纳读她的唇语，看见她说：“操他妈的仿生人。”

 

康纳想象那名女子演奏乐器的样子，他又想起汉克曾说他可以去培养什么爱好，毕竟人类都是这样消磨生命的。汉克说喜欢一件事物能产生很多变化，他年轻的时候还看到过人对仿生人染发的幻想[2]，只不过这名仿生人格外邪恶罢了[3]。康纳则告诉他自己的心已被占据（preoccupied），虽然现在的确是没有工作烦扰了（not occupied）。汉克因他的妙语豪爽地哈哈大笑。一想到此，笑意就浮上康纳的嘴角，但随后又退去了。他想到汉克当时没有听见他的后一句话，因为汉克的注意力不在他身上。他在汉克大笑时轻声说：我的任务栏里只有你。

 

他到家了。电视里在放老动画[4]，老人的鞋子被从母牛的下/体里拉出来，然后一个小男孩夸奖他那只长得很像康纳的狗。康纳想到了今天的看诊，他又好奇那只鞋子是否能给母牛带来快感。仿生人自身是体会不到快感的，只是觉醒之后能因信号体会相应的情感而已。

 

在夜晚，汉克看了球赛，安顿好相扑，要上床睡觉了。他没注意到康纳也跟着自己进了房间。

 

“……康纳？！你是对沙发不满意吗？你们仿生人不是只要有地方待机就可以了吗？”汉克吓了一跳，他一回头就看见一个黑影直挺挺地立在他身后，一个蓝色的环在黑暗中一闪一闪的。他又觉得自己这样说太过激了些，于是语气温和下来，“你还好吗？”

 

“我很好，汉克。我有惊喜要送给你。”康纳将汉克推倒在床上，随后自己也翻身上床，不顾对方夹杂着粗鲁谩骂的惊叫，跨坐在汉克的大腿上。他又向前挪了挪，一把抓住汉克的手。汉克的手向后缩去，但他的躲闪没有成功。随即康纳抓着他的手向下又向下，直到摸到了……

 

“你！”汉克惊讶得几乎不能言语。

 

“考虑到您的过往关系以及性取向，我新加装了女性的生殖器官。请不要担心，我没有使用您的存款，先前的测试者对新元件的评价也是上佳的。”康纳转而将汉克的那只手拥抱在胸前，“这一切……都是为了您！我不再关心自己到底是为谁而活了。其余的仿生人也许现在还心事重重，可当恨意燃尽，或是等无力阻挡的命运到来之时，他们审视自己，会发现无事可干。可我……”汉克向床头柜移去，康纳也向前爬了几步，“……我！你看，汉克，我才是最幸运的！”

 

接下来康纳就只见汉克抽出了放在抽屉里的枪，叫他滚出去。

 

故事中的悲怆情景常常有美丽星空相伴，可是在光污染严重的底特律，康纳只看到一阵淡淡的锈色的光像烟雾一般笼罩夜空，夜空的黑不但平淡，而且显得不那么干净了。刚刚下过雨，万物潮湿，康纳想在那些被车辆无情碾出内脏的小动物边多躺一会儿。

 

 

注：

[1] 即libido，性欲。

[2]电影《普罗米修斯》与《异形：契约》中的仿生人David8随船员去追寻人的创造者。David8最喜欢的电影是《阿拉伯的劳伦斯》，他因此将自己的头发染成了片中主角的金色。

[3]简单来说David8导致了全体船员的死亡。

[4]这个动画是成人泳台的《酸黄瓜先生》，描述的剧情出自第一季。主题曲是重金属，我猜副队长会喜欢。


End file.
